Pikmin talk:Featured articles/nominations
Just going to put a list of suggested ones here for future reference: *Hocotate *Pikmin family *Hazards *Pellet *Gate *‎Planet of the Pikmin *‎Candypop Bud *Spirit *particular Pikmin species A treasure or ship part. The longest treasure/ship part articles: *Libra *Positron Generator *Abstract Masterpiece *Massage Girdle *Onion Replica *Sagittarius *Main Engine *Arboreal Frippery - ---- I have to clear this before we continue: Do we accept recently rotating articles to be featured again?-- 16:02, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :I'd say yes; we're sort of starting all over again. 16:46, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::Right.-- 17:22, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Decision time, methinks I say we just go quantitatively, adding up the votes; support is +1, oppose is -1. If that's the case, it's like this right now: And now for the sig (of DOOM). 18:27, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :Right. I'll get to this feature.--Prezintenden ::I already did when I saw this. It is a copy + paste mismatch but it is Pretty good.~Crystal Lucario~ 11:36, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::I changed Prez's added sentence to the text about the stage from the article, and corrected a few errors, added a few links. 15:52, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Changing feature to Scale, the most voted for. 16:38, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Got problems. Don't think votes are positive enough on any to warrant featuring, and it's been a while. ::You feel Bulbmin is a spoiler, but won't suggest anything else. We need a new feature. I think Bulbmin should be featured, but it needs discussion as to whether it's too much of a spoiler. New Okay, the Wistful Wild has been Featured article for over a month now, I think we need a new article; Hocotate or Pikmin (species) perhaps? :Pikmin themselves would be rather lame to have as a feature, and Hocotate is an okay page. I'm for the planet.-- Hocotate would be nice, what about the featured image though?-- :I nominate that image Bulbmin & Young or whtevr as Featured image. Iunno, I don't think Hocotate is written very well, especially not before the changes I just made. We've featured a game, a plant, enemies, areas, a character, even an obstacle, but never a treasure or a ship part. Maybe one of those is good enough. Or how about a particular Pikmin species? :The treasures articles seem too short, maybe Pikmin family? ::What about the Positron Generator or the Analog Computer? There well written..... aren't they? RWAR! ~JOSHA ZILLA!!!~ AND IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR!!! :::I vote PG ::The longest treasure/ship part articles are, I think: *Libra ‎bytes *Positron Generator ‎bytes *Abstract Masterpiece ‎bytes *Massage Girdle ‎bytes *Onion Replica ‎bytes *Sagittarius ‎bytes *Main Engine ‎bytes *Arboreal Frippery ‎bytes ::I think Pikmin family would be good, though; I just suggested treasures instead since Prez has some problem with it. Also, we could feature a cave, 2-player level or Challenge Mode level sometime - just giving ideas for the future here. Other (fairly) long and quite interesting articles are (longest first): *Hazards *Pellet *Gate *‎Planet of the Pikmin *‎Candypop Bud *Spirit :: :::I'd happily go with Pikmin Planet, that or Candypop bud, Gate is just boring...RWAR! ~JOSHA ZILLA!!!~ AND IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR!!! Spirits!*laughs maniacally*-- :Pik Planet Hazards. :Planet and Hazards are fine, but I'm slightly biased towards Planet due to that whole bottom section, being ...very well written... SPIRITS!or Pik Planet! -- :Vote? :Agreed, Pikplanet, Candypop, Positron and Hazards will do fine. RWAR! ~JOSHA ZILLA!!!~ AND IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR!!! ::Agree to vote? :::Well, planet was mentioned the most times, and I'm fine with that too - why not just feature that, speed up the process? ::::Sounds good, and I think we may want to put some of that bottom section in the featured box too... (The comparison to Earth thing) Nominations are just taking too long, so I put a list of suggested articles at the top of this page (most by me, but hey, I couldn't find any more suggestions from people). If anyone has any more suggestions, add them, and we could use them later if not now. I'm asking for a quick vote on what to change the article to now. We're looking for lots of content, a well-written introduction, good images, and a generally mature article with lots of links and headings and nice paragraphing and everything. I say Hocotate, or Main Engine, as we haven't featured a ship part yet. ...Wow, we've never featured a cave. :Ship parts seem boring to me, and don't seem to be the right thing for a featured article somehow. I reworded Pellet a bit, and would vote for that. :/Not really sure what you wanted me to do.-- ::Well, five people chose the Waterwraith already, but I think a cave should be featured next time. The only problem is is that if we want to feature caves, the only pic we can use is the one of Olimar next to the entrance since we have no specific pics for the caves.-- :::Use one from inside the cave. Look down a few of the walkthroughs, I've taken screenshots for some. Dream Den comes to mind. I'll feature Waterwraith tomorrow seeing as people are voting for it. I like the 1st sublevel of the snagret hole, but the image should be from the cave thats nominated... make sure its a sublevel thats pretty unique or sums up what the cave is about (like metal abyss for subterranian complex) and that whould be the best. ::::The Waterwraith has been the featured article for a while. I think it's about time we get a new featured article and a new featured image as well. 21:41, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm the featured image manager. I thought of changing it, but I almost never see the main page, so I forgot. Don't worry, I'll change it. ::::::Okay, thanks.